The separate use of some of the components involved in the present process is known in the hair dyeing field.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,232, Apr. 7, 1964 to Wilmsmann et al discloses dyestuff compositions containing an oxidation dyestuff and 3,4 diaminobenzoic acid or a salt thereof. The acid or salt serves as a toning agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,966, Oct. 1, 1974 to Barchas et al discloses coloring hair by applying a transition metal to the hair and then oxidizing the metal to form an insoluble oxide. Ferric salts are suitable sources of the transition metal.
Sagarin et al, Cosmetic Sciences and Technology (New York, 1957), pp. 515-524, discloses ferric chloride as a modifier for other metal dyes.
While these references disclose compositions which utilize components similar to those utilized in the present process they do not teach or suggest carrying out the process of the present invention.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an effective hair dyeing method.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods for obtaining a variety of hair colors.
These and other objectives will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.